Plants are often sold in pre-planted arrangements in horticultural containers, such as planters and hanging baskets. In many situations, plants are raised from seed in the containers or the containers hold young plants. These, and other types of plants, may be sensitive to excessively damp growing medium (e.g., soil). Therefore, drainage from the container should be considered for the combination of growing medium and plant type. One drainage factor contributing to plant health is speed of drainage. Another factor contributing to plant health may be aeration of the growing medium.
Other considerations for horticultural containers include the ability to identify the type of plant(s) in the container, care or growing instructions, price and so forth. For some planters and hanging baskets, the identification of the type or types of plants in the container, as well as care or growing instructions, may be printed on a tag that is hung from a slot in the container. The slot may be present in an upper rim of the container and a portion of the tag is inserted upwardly or downwardly through the slot such that the main body of the tag with the printed information hangs adjacent the sidewall of the container or above the upper rim.
The tags may be made from plastic sheet material or paper that has been laminated with a thin layer of plastic or coated with wax. The tags may be thin and flexible and/or subject to curling, especially after being exposed to water and/or sunlight. For tags inserted downwardly through the slot such that the main body of the tag with the printed information is located above the upper rim, the tags may have a tendency to collapse, curl or sag downward.